Figaro
Figaro is Geppetto's and Minnie Mouse's cat. Figaro was created for the 1940 film Pinocchio but like so many characters from the film, Figaro became a popular character with the audiences and given his own series of shorts as well as costarring in a few Pluto shorts as Minnie Mouse's pet cat. His roles in the shorts were often dealing with him being heroic although one short had Figaro in an antagonistic role, in which Minnie designed a sweater for Pluto and the other animals laughed uproariously at Pluto for being made to wear it, mostly Figaro. When water shrinks the sweater, Minnie then realizes it is a perfect fit for Figaro. The sketch ends with Figaro angrily snarling that he is now in the sweater he enjoyed bullying Pluto over, thus the lesson being "he who laughs last laughs best". Pinocchio Figaro is adorable Tuxedo Cat of kindly woodcarver Geppetto. Geppetto finishes his latest puppet, Pinocchio, and makes the wooden boy dance and play with Figaro. Figaro eventually gets annoyed with the puppet as the puppet mischievously kicks him in the behind, and smacks its foot. When the Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life, however, Figaro is not too shocked to see a living puppet and quickly takes a liking to the living Pinocchio. When Pinocchio doesn't return home on the night of his first day going to school, Figaro, Geppetto, and the goldfish Cleo leave their home to search for the wooden boy. Figaro and the others are later eaten by a large whale named Monstro. Pinocchio, also swallowed by the whale, finds them and creates a plan to escape by making a fire. The plan succeeds but not without a deadly chase that ends with Pinocchio giving his life to save Geppetto. At home, Gepetto, Figaro, and the others mourn Pinocchio's death, when the Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio back to life as a real boy. The family, including Figaro, rejoice and celebrate the miraculous event. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas In this film, Figaro belongs to Minnie Mouse and helps Minnie hide her bills from Mickey. That Christmas night, he and Pluto are each given gifts and after the excitement, they take a nap. Mickey Mouse Works Figaro is a recurring character in this series, starring yet again as Minnie's pet cat. Despite being a recurring character, most of his roles in the series are minor. House of Mouse Figaro makes regular guest appearances, sometimes as Minnie's pet and usually as Geppetto's pet. In Pluto Saves the Day, Figaro taunted Pluto who chased him and ended up scaring away both Figaro and O'Malley and the Alley Cats, who were going to be the club's guest band. He was later shown to be annoyed at the fact that Pluto's all-dog singing group performed instead of O'Malley and the Alley Cats. In the episode Pluto vs. Figaro, the rivalry between Figaro and Pluto from the classic cartoons returns and the two constantly argue, leaving Minnie frustrated. Figaro merely wants to help, but Pluto is conflicted on what he should handle the kitten as his Angel and Devil argue. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Figaro plays a supporting role in the computer-animated series and is in most ways different from his original personality. Here, Figaro is a lot more well-behaved and not as selfish. Figaro was also featured in the spin-off series, Mickey Mousekersize. Mickey and the Roadster Racers Figaro made his debut in the episode "Ready, Get Pet... Go Pluto!", where he joined Minnie in the episode's pet-themed race. Figaro played a central role in the following episode "Figaro's New Friend!", where he must come to terms with having Pluto as a house guest after Minnie and Daisy were tasked with dog-sitting while Mickey works. Other appearances Figaro makes a small cameo appearance in Alice in Wonderland as a caterpillar being annoyed by a copper centipede. Figaro is a minor character in Minnie's Bow-Toons, acting as Minnie's close companion and confidant. He usually spends most of his time sleeping in Minnie's shop while she works. Category:Characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Silent characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Disney characters